Suspicious Minds
by amortenatia
Summary: "You need to realize that no matter what you want, everyone at Graceland will know about your secrets." "Then why aren't you telling me yours?" His eyes showed no hint of rudeness of sarcasm. Just pure innocence and curiosity. I should've expected that from Warren. [Original Character] MikexOC. Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys so this is my attempt to a fan fiction based on the first episode of Graceland. I liked how the first episode of the show was laid out and left a lot of open doors to how the story would go. So this is just my version of what I thought would be a somewhat cool plot! Maya is completely fictional and is my own character!_**

**_Hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

Light. That's the only reason I woke up; the sun had become unbearably bright that I wouldn't even bother sleeping through the brightness. It was _only _noon, a new record for me.

"May the new kid came in today. You should probably wake up if you're going to help me with training." Briggs' voice yelled through the door; the voice that I don't think I could ever get over.

I didn't respond, instead burying myself deeper into my bed. Briggs was the last person I wanted to deal with in the morning. I heard the door open, and internally groaned. "May, come on get up. It's 12 and he's pretty eager to start training."

"I never agreed to help you with training. The guy got a 1700 on his practical. I couldn't reach that score if I wanted, why would I help train?" My annoyance was very obvious in my voice.

"Because he doesn't know any Spanish _at all_. You're not training him for the field, you're teaching him to talk, that's all." He voice was still firm.

There was only one way around this, "Paul," I used his first name, hoping for some sort of leniency.

He sighed, giving in. "You have an hour." His voice was noticeably softer.

I sat up, finally facing him, "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes before leaving, "Remember an hour."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When I finally got around to taking a shower and getting some breakfast, about 45 minutes later, Briggs and Johnny were already sitting there with, who I assumed, was Mike.

"The woman of the hour has finally graced us with her presence." Johnny joked, diverting their conversation toward me.

"You better not have eaten my cornflakes Johnny." I responded, searching the fridge for the cereal box.

"I would never!" He feigned an offended look before laughing, "But Mike here might have." He pointed back to the guy, Mike, eating a bowl of cornflakes.

Mike froze immediately, slowly pushing away his bowl before swallowing the food in his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I can't tell who's cereal is who's. I haven't gotten a chance to get some of my own. This happened once already, so I don't wanna start off on the wrong food with another person..." I tuned out what he was saying, taking in his appearance, instead.

He was obviously tall, a good amount taller than my 5'6" at least. He was completely clean shaven and his hair was combed back, out of his face. His eyes, though, were extremely distinct; I wouldn't forget that shade of blue anywhere. He was handsome, overall, a little too clean cut, but still attractive none the less.

"Yo May, he's asking you your name. Did you forget it that fast?" Johnny joked.

"I might if you keep calling me May," I responded to Johnny before looking back at Mike, "My name's Maya. Not May, not M, or any other butchered version. Just Maya."

"Maya not May, got it. Nice to meet you Maya." Mike smiled, sticking his hand out for me to shake. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back, taking his hand to shake it.

"Yeah man, the only person who can get away with calling her May Is Briggs." Johnny responded.

Mike looked between the two of us before scratching his awkwardly. Briggs coughed to break the awkward silence, "Yeah which is why I don't get why you still keep calling her May."

"Oh she loves it." Johnny responded.

"No Johnny." I laughed.

Briggs snorted, shaking his head. "Alright Warren, you don't know Spanish, so Maya is going to be your teacher and help you blend in a little."

"Alright great! When do we get started?" Mike looked at me, excitement evident in his eyes. I wanted to groan, Briggs wasn't joking when he said Mike was _excited_ to start training.

"Oh, you wanna start _now?_" I questioned, hoping he would say no.

"Yeah, I wanna learn as much Spanish as I can!" He grabbed his cereal bowl, putting it in the sink.

There was a pregnant pause before I responded to him, "Alright then, let's get going." I heard Briggs and Johnny laughing right before I led Mike out of the kitchen. I was so done with them both.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So what landed you in Graceland, Mike?" I broke the awkward silence. The weather was nice outside so I decided it would be nice to be on the beach while teaching him Spanish; it would be a lot better than staying cooped up in a room at least.

"To be honest, I have no idea," He admitted, "I was supposed to go to D.C but they switched me last minute."

"That's strange, and they gave you no reason as to why?" I asked, sitting down on the sand. It _was_ strange. They didn't send people to Graceland for just _no _reason.

"Nope. No explanation." He took a seat right across from me, "So this Spanish." He changed the topic quickly.

"Right, Spanish. Well how much do you know? Or more so, what do you know?"

"_Manos arriba." _He responded proudly, pointing his fingers at me as if they were guns.

I laughed, he was pretty cute to be honest. "_Usted no está intimidando." _

That's where I stumped him. He stared at me for a little bit, thinking of of what to say before finally responding, "_No entiendo._"

"Well, your accent's pretty good, so you don't need to worry about that, but you **seriously **need to learn basic communication."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed, running his hands through the sand.

I smiled, shaking my head. I was gonna like the new guy, I could tell.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After about and hour of tutoring and string of frustrated profanities, we both had decided to call it day. Our conversation had quickly changed to our personal lives.

"Can I ask you a another question, if you don't mind." Mike hesitated.

"Well that's what you've been doing for the past half our, so sure go for it."

He was silent for a little bit before finally talking, "Why are you alright with Briggs calling you May? Does it mean something?"

I felt my heart drop. And by drop I mean It might've just fell out of my ass. I was not expecting that—nor did I know how to respond. Was I going to tell him about Briggs and me. About his year break and how _**no one, **_including me, knew anything about it. Mike was new; I didn't want to tell him everything about myself, I couldn't. Then again everyone else here knew about us.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to. I was just wondering because...well..." he paused again before talking, "...well I wasn't sure if you two were dating."

"No." I responded almost too quickly, "Trust me. We are **not **dating."

He nodded and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off, "If you guys are done with your class session, you best be joining us to surf." Johhny's voice yelled from far away. He was standing next to Briggs, both of them holding surfboards. Mike laughed, before getting up and jogging toward them.

He stopped halfway and turned around to face me, "Are you coming?"

"Nah you guys go ahead." He waited a few seconds to make sure I wasn't going to change my mind before heading toward the other two.

I would tell him things slowly—over time. It was hard to keep secrets at Graceland.

* * *

**_So basically that's the first chapter. Please please please comment and let me know what you think! I know it's just the first chapter and it's a bit slow but I want to try and show some more character development for Maya. Thanks guys! (:_**

**_P.S If you want to know what Maya looks like, you can just go on my page!_**


	2. Authors Note - Please Read!

**Important Authors Note!**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't had a chance to update, I've just been extremely busy this past few weeks! First, I wanted to pan out the story and make sure I knew what I was going to be writing for the next few chapters—and I have it all figured out yay! (:**

**Also, my best friend's older brother is getting married and I've been helping them around with a lot of the arrangements and I just haven't had the chance to update like I had originally planned to. Don't worry though, because I am continuing this story! **

**My plan is that I will update every Wednesday and Friday! So I'm going to be updating next Friday, and then I'll be following the schedule from that time on! (: Sorry that there's been an extremely long delay! I hope everyone's doing well and enjoying the newest Graceland episodes! (:**

**I also want to thank the 20 people that have reviewed my story, the 19 favorites, and the 54 people that have followed it thus far! It means a lot to me that you guys liked the first chapter (surprisingly!) and it's even more motivation for me to continue the story and update ASAP!**

**So yeah this was basically a life update but I promise promise promise I will be updating this story soon (come back next Friday for a new chapter)! **

**Thanks lovelies! (:**

**-Katie**


End file.
